ObMod: Crumbling Walls
Characters * Joseph Kane * Deathstroke * Cheshire * Candice Yacoub Location * Themyscira, Paradise Island * July 27th 2017, 0027 EST VOX Archive * Joseph Kane: heavy breathing It's okay. It's okay... it was just a nightmare. * Deathstroke: footsteps I wouldn't be so certain of that, boy... * Cheshire: footsteps, whack, thud Not so fast there, Joey... hitting body Don't forget your pants. * Candice Yacoub: smack Joey, is everything o- scream, stumbling footsteps, hiss * Deathstroke: Pretty gal you've got here, son. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to her. * Joseph Kane: You hurt her and I swear I'll ki- thud * Cheshire: No talking. Shut up and listen. * Candice Yacoub: How did you find us? * Deathstroke: Coming to Themyscira was a neat idea. Through me for a loop for a while, but there's only a few places you could possibly hide. Once we penetrated Themyscira's barrier, I immediately sensed my son's presence. * Candice Yacoub: How did you get- * Deathstroke: I am a member of the League of Assassins. A few chicks with sticks and swords aren't that too difficult to get past. * Joseph Kane: What do you want? If it's me you've come for, fine... Just leave- * Cheshire: grunt, thud What did I say, Joey? Stop talking and just listen. * Joseph Kane: Fine... I'm listening. * Deathstroke: Ra's al Ghul has asked us to extend you one chance to come back into the fold. so, son, what do you say? * Joseph Kane: If I refuse, I assume you kill me? * Deathstroke: Me? No... I will not kill my son, no matter how stupid he's being. * Joseph Kane: Didn't seem that way when you tried to shoot me a few months ago. * Deathstroke: You weren't thinking clearly. * Joseph Kane: Oh and a high-speed lead injection was meant to cure that, huh? Thanks, dad. * Deathstroke: I am trying to help you, no matter how much you refuse to see logic and listen to reason. * Joseph Kane: I don't subscribe to your brand of 'reason', father. Just order Cheshire to kill me and spare me your twisted allegories. * Cheshire: Boss? * Deathstroke: sigh Make it quick... * Candice Yacoub: spell * Cheshire: hiss, bones cracking, ground opening, bones rattling What the hell is this? * Deathstroke: Damn girl's a necromancer! shifting, unearthly hiss, biting on armor Ah! One's got me! * Cheshire: whack, bones breaking, whack Where are they coming from?! * Candice Yacoub: footsteps Come on, Joey... Let's go. This way... spell shifting Hurry. Down here. Watch your head! footsteps * Cheshire: They're getting away! bones scattering * Deathstroke: Don't just stand there! After them! unearthly hissing What the- slice, bones scattering Go! I'll catch up! * Joseph Kane: descending footsteps Where'd the skeletons come from? * Candice Yacoub: Circe used the bones of the Amazons' enemies as mortar in her tower... A rather common Amazonian building principle. I merely summoned the spirits of the departed to aid us. * Joseph Kane: The ease at which you say such things is alarming... descending footsteps Ew... Wait a minute... We've been sleeping on dead people? * Candice Yacoub: You can freak about it when we get to the boat! Come this way down! footsteps * Joseph Kane: Boat?! We should have grabbed the transporters and Boom Tubed out of- thud * Cheshire: Not so fast there, Joey... * Candice Yacoub: spell screech, metallic slash, mystic energies dissipating Let him go, Cheshire. * Cheshire: You know, you'd almost look threatening if you were bare a- Ah! body dropping on knees, scream What is... scream * Candice Yacoub: Don't look at me, Joey... I didn't do anything... * Cheshire: gasp echo overlaying VOX: No. This is my doing... No time to explain. Go. Run. I'll hold Cheshire and our father back, but you must be quick. She is willful. footsteps I'm serious, brother! Take your friend! Go, now! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Brothers, Sisters, and Fathers. * Story continues in ObMod: Hitting Where It Hurts. * The name of the ObMod is a reference to Jericho, who is possessing Cheshire behind the scenes. Links and References * ObMod: Crumbling Walls Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Slade Wilson/Appearances Category:Jade Nguyen/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Themyscira/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline